


Vote, Please!

by WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, National Voter Registration Day, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay/pseuds/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay
Summary: Bitty's kink is civic engagement.





	Vote, Please!

As music blasted from downstairs where everyone was partying, Bitty opened the door to his room, pulled Jack inside by the wrist, closed the door, pushed Jack against the door, and kissed him. Jack leaned in so Bitty could reach better, and they soon fell in an embrace onto Bitty's bed, with Jack kneeing Señor Bunny's face. They made out for some time, Jack straddling Bitty, when Bitty stopped. 

"Hey, Jack, you know what would be really hot?"

"Sorry, Bits, I can't hear you over the music downstairs!"

"I said, do you know what would be really hot, Jack?!?"

"What?!?"

"If you told me you were registered to vote!" 

"Of course I'm registered to vote, Bits! And I updated my registration after I moved to Providence!" (Jack had dual citizenship.)

"Oh, yeah, that's so hot!" said Bitty. "I love it when you keep your voter registration up-to-date!" He took off his shirt, and they continued kissing. Jack slid his thumbs into Bitty's shorts, and Bitty took those off as well. He sat on the bed in his boxers. Jack took his shirt and jeans off, and threw them behind Bitty. Jack sat down next to Bitty, who leaned into Jack. 

"Hey, Jack!"

"Yeah, Bits!"

"You know what else is hot?"

"What, Bits?"

"If you knew who your member of Congress was!"

Jack pushed Bitty down on the bed and kissed the side of his neck, which he knew drove him wild. He did this while stealthily reaching one hand into the pocket of his jeans to get his cell phone, then searched for the Congressman who represented Providence, RI. 

"Do you know who your member of Congress is, Jack?"

"Yeah, Bits. It's--"

"--You don't have to say their name, I don't want this to get weird."

Jack continued to kiss Bitty's neck, while Bitty took off his boxers and flung them aside. Jack grasped the second-best hockey butt in the modern era. He then moved down Bitty's body and started licking his rock-hard dick. 

"Oh, yeah! That's great! But you know what else would be great? If you knew who your state senator was! And your state representative!"

"Bitty, nobody cares about that stuff!"

"For all the focus on national issues in the news," Bitty said while getting blown, "state and local issues can have an even bigger impact on your day-to-day life! Besides, sometimes state senators do bad things, like, say, send out fliers accusing their political rival of supporting a gay judge, but how would you know they did that if you don't even know who they are?"

Bitty lifted Jack's head off his dick and flipped over. Jack took off his boxers and went to find the condoms and lube. Bitty then took out his laptop and connected to a livestream of the Samwell County Board of Supervisors meeting. 

"I thought you didn't want to make things weird!" said Jack, still shouting over the downstair's music. 

"I just remembered the Samwell County Board of Supervisors is having a meeting tonight! There's going to decide if they'll lift the water restrictions they put in place for the drought!"

"Okay!" Jack fingered Bitty's butt while Bitty watched the meeting, not really hearing anything but getting the jist of it. Once Bitty was nice and loose, Jack inserted his cock, slowly at first, then oscillating more and more rapidly. 

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Bitty. "No more water restrictions!" Bitty started jacking off while Jack pounded him from behind. "Jack, tell me you'll subscribe to a local newspaper!"

"I'll subscribe, Bitty!"

"Oh, yeah, tell me you'll subscribe!"

"Yes, Bitty, yes!"

"Oh, gosh!" Bitty came on his bed, and soon after, Jack came as well. They cleaned up and took a shower (together, to conserve water, since the lifting of the water restrictions wouldn't go into effect until the next day).


End file.
